This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Displayed sonar data can be useful to fishermen, boat pilots and other users in marine environments. Users of sonar may be interested in viewing as much of the useful the collected data as possible. A sonar device that can detect depth and use detected depth to improve displayed sonar data can provide advantages to a boat pilot. Such advantages may include automatically displaying data with an appropriate depth range.